Earl of Ravensdale
Earl of Ravensdale is a hereditary title in the Gilneas Peerage, traditionally held by the house of Hastings. The title was created in the year 264 K.C. for Sir Charles Hastings, Viscount of Greystone for his long years of service to the Royal family. Since the title's creation, there have been 12 Earls of Ravensdale, all part of an unbroken line of succession. The 12th and present Earl of Ravensdale is Ethan Hastings, who succeded his elder brother, Michael Hastings to the title after the massacre that occurred after the family had retaken their ancestral seat in Gilneas. Subsidiary Titles The following titles are also held by the Earl of Ravensdale and often used by their offspring as courtesy titles. * 'Viscount of Greystone -' The title derives its name from the village of Greystone where Sir Charles Hastings was born. The title is used by the Earl's heir apparent as a matter of courtesy since Sir Charles was raised to the rank of Earl. * 'Baron of Astonbury -' Once a Barony in its own right, the title was created for Thomas Astonbury and later acquired by the house of Hastings through marriage. Land Holdings and Wealth Ravensdale is an 18,000 acre estate in Gilneas, comprised of a small village, six farms, a hunting lodge, and thirty rental cottages. Hastings Hall is the ancestral seat of the Earls of Ravensdale, and until it was damaged during the forsaken invasion of Gilneas, Hastings Hall was home to three branches of the Hastings family, Reston the Butler, four Footmen, three Lady's Maids, a Chef, and a team of twenty house servants. Until recent years, the estate derived much of its income from its six tenant farmers, and thirty rental cottages. The entire Northern half of the estate is dense woodland, perfect for hunting. In 603 K.C. the 10th Earl squandered much of the family fortune on the construction of an airfield, and several flying machines of his own design. Although he had intended for the designs to have military applications, the contract he had spent two years negotiating with the Greymanes would eventually fall through. With the Greymane Wall offering protection from outside threats, and the King's isolationist policy, it was decided that Gilneas had no need of such military aircraft, and the Earl was left several million out of pocket. Hastings Hall was nearly sold in 612 K.C. to recover his losses, but a highly profitable art sale in that same year brought in just enough money to save the family seat. Additionally, the 11th Earl's marriage to the wealthy widow, Lady Fiona Ashford provided the family with a substantial dowry and the bulk of her remaining fortune was acquired by her husband after her death. List of Past Earls of Ravensdale 1st Earl - Charles William Edward Hastings (264 K.C. - 291 K.C.) Built Hastings Hall 2nd Earl - William Edward Anthony Hastings (291 K.C. - 341 K.C.) Built Ravensdale House 3rd Earl - Edward William Spencer Hastings (341 K.C. - 373 K.C.) 4th Earl - Charles Liam Anthony Hastings (373 K.C. - 408 K.C.) 5th Earl - Edward Allen Hastings (408 K.C. - 431 K.C.) 6th Earl - Thomas Edward Martin Hastings (431 K.C. - 468 K.C.) 7th Earl - Michael Reston Hastings (468 K.C. - 501 K.C.) 8th Earl - Charles Edric Michael Hastings (501 K.C. - 543 K.C.) 9th Earl - Vincent Edward Henry Hastings (543 K.C. - 579 K.C.) 10th Earl - Edward Charles Anthony Hastings (579 K.C. - 620 K.C.) Built Ravensdale Airfield. 11th Earl - Michael Anthony Hastings (620 K.C. - 621 K.C.) 12th Earl - Ethan William Hastings (620 K.C. - Present) Line of Succession The house of Hastings has historically handled inheritance via the ruthless practice of male primogeniture, in which the eldest male heir inherits everything. Viewed as the only reliable means to keep such vast, agricultural estates together, this practice has remained unchanged for centuries.Category:Titles Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:House of Hastings